


Heartbeat

by jugz_betts



Category: Riverdale - Fandom, archiecomics, betty/jughead - Fandom, bughead - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jugz_betts/pseuds/jugz_betts
Summary: Based off of 3x20 titled "Prom Night"





	Heartbeat

3x20: Prom Night

"I'm gonna go look for her," Jug put a hand on Archie's shoulder before turning to rush out of the gym. He knew damn well she went to go handle this on her own.  
And he won't let her do that, not alone. It's just too dangerous.

He pushed his way through the crowd and made it to an exit.  
"Jug? Is something wrong?" One of the serpents who was guarding the door asked with a frown when Jughead came up from the door."

"It's Betty. I- We can't find her and I don't doubt that she went to go handle this whole thing on her own. I'm going to go see if she's okay. You guys gonna still keep watch?" he asked.

"Somebody help me!" A scream interrupted the serpent before he could answer Jughead. The other guy looked at Jug, wide-eyed.

Jug didn't hesitate to slip past them and out into the hall.  
"Betts?" he called out, looking around. His only response was his voice's echo throughout the corridor.

He walked down the red-lit hall, keeping his eyes peeled for her. He heard another scream and turned his head to try and hear where it was coming from.

"The janitor's closet," he thought. It was a rough estimate but at least he had an estimate.

 

"Let this be over. Please just let this be over," she thought as she pushed the door back, trying to keep her own life.  
This was a nightmare.

She thought back to her words this morning when she had asked Jughead to go to prom with her. God she was so happy in that moment.

She didn't even expect the night to end up like this.

"Go away!" she wanted to scream at the monster of a man on the other side of the door but all she could do was cry. She kept pushing it back until it all at once stopped. He was gone.

She sighed and braced her hands on her knees to catch a breath, crying again. "I need Jug," she thought. God she needed him so much right now. She felt so scared and she didn't know what to do. He would, though. He always knew what to do.

Jughead broke into a run and he turned a few corners until he found the stairwell with the janitor's closet.

He hurried over to it and knocked on the door.

"No, not another knock, please just leave me alone," she thought as she looked down and started to sob again. She can't take it, she doesn't have the motivation to fight this off right now. She was about ready to just give up.

She was at her breaking point and that knock indicating someone is there was the thing that was gonna snap.  
"Please just be Jug."

She felt silly hoping it.  
But false hope is still hope, right?

"Betts? It's Jug," Jughead called out when he heard what sounded like a sob.

"Jug?" she gasped under her breath as more relief than she had ever felt before flowed through her body. She immediately shoved the door open.

He was about to move on when he didn't get an answer. He didn't think she was in there. That was, until the door flung open and before he knew it, Betty was throwing herself into his arms.

"Betty," he gasped as the blonde cried into his shoulder. She didn't know if she was crying of fear or relief, probably both. She was so unexplainably relieved he was there. It didn't last long though before she was pulling away from him.

"Did you see him? Tell me you saw him," her breathy voice quivered.  
Jughead frowned with both concern and confusion.

"Wha- saw who? The Gargoyle King?" he asked, holding the shaking girl still by the shoulders.  
"No, the Black Hood, he cha- he's oh my god- he's back, Jug," she hyperventilated before pushing herself into his arms.

He didn't hesitate to snake his arms back around her, trying to eliminate as much room between their bodies as possible.

He cradled her head against his chest while she started to cry again.

She moved her head around a little so she could get to a spot on his chest where there weren't any chains.

She found his heartbeat pounding through the material and she focused on his instead of her own which was gunning through her head.

Meanwhile, Jug pulled his phone out of his pocket and clicked on his dad's contact using one hand while his other arm held Betty against his body.

"Dad, you need to get down here," he said seriously when his dad picked up.

"We're are you? Why do I hear crying?" his dad bombarded him with questions.

"I'm still at the school and that's why I need you to come over here," he explained. He felt Betty shivering and realized how cold that closet was. "Bring a blanket."

"On it. Meet where?"  
"Blue and Gold."

He hung up and put his phone back in his pocket.  
"Hon, we gotta go to the blue and gold," he said gently to the still sobbing girl.

"No-I... He's-"  
"Hey," he pulled away from her to see her tears glistening in the red light of the dim hallway. He gripped tightly onto her shoulder at the sight of her tear stricken face.

"It's just over there," he nodded to the direction of the newspaper room, "You're gonna be safe.

Her face tensed up before she let another sob out and she nodded her head. He reached up and swiped a tear before pulling her into his side with his arm so she'd feel more secure. 

They both went over to the blue and gold. Jughead cautiously opened the door, holding Betty close to his side.

He checked the corners when they walked in and they were thankfully all clear.

He led her over to a chair and she sat down in it. He went over behind her and pressed a kiss to her hair.  
"My dad's gonna be here in a moment, okay?" he whispered softly.

"I'm so scared," she whispered back.  
He sighed and smoothed her hair with his hand.  
"I know," he answered.

"I just- this can't all be happening again and I-"  
They were interrupted by a knock on the door. He felt her tense up immediately and his eyes dropped to her hands.  
He noticed they were already closed in.

"It's just my dad, it's okay," he assured her and brushed his hands over hers. She let her fingers go and pulled her feet up on the chair and hugged her legs while Jug went and unlocked the door.

"Hey, dad," Jug muttered when he let his dad in, blanket in hand. FP looked over at Betty, concerned.

"I know," Jug sighed. FP handed him the blanket, his eyes still on Betty. Jug walked over and Betty leaned forward so he could drape the blanket back behind her. 

He gave her shoulders a light squeeze while FP closed and locked the door once more.

 

FP read over the notes he had written down when Betty was done talking.

"Alright," he closed his notepad. Jug lifted his head and stood up straight.  
"I'll go call a close to the dance. People'll be upset but they'll get over it. You two coming along?"

"Give me a second," Jug said. FP nodded and walked out to wait outside.  
Jughead went around the chair and kneeled in front of Betty, taking her hands.

She blinked slowly before opening her eyes so they could make contact with his.

"Please come home," he begged with tears in his eyes, "Just for tonight... please."

She sniffled and nodded. After this nightmare, going home with him seems like a dream. 

Jug sighed and leaned his forehead on hers, caressing the backs of her hands with his thumbs.

"Okay. Come on," he whispered and she nodded quietly again. He helped her up and positioned the blanket over her shoulders and held it stable with his arm around her.

 

"Betty? Oh my god where were you? What happened?" Veronica asked as her and Archie ran up to Betty and Jug.  
Veronica looked at Jughead and he just merely shook his head, holding Betty closer to him. He didn't think Betty was in the mood for answering any more questions.

"I was right," Betty whispered, "My dad... the black hood... he's back."

Veronica looked at Archie unsurely.

"B..." she sighed and leaned her head into Archie's shoulder.  
"Do you mind if I take her in with me tonight?" Jug asked Veronica before she could go on.

Veronica forgot about what she was gonna say and she turned her attention to him.  
"Yeah... of course."

The four of them were quiet for a moment.

"Ronnie, we should get going, FP doesn't want anybody hanging around," Archie spoke up. 

Veronica looked back at Betty, nodding her head. She went over and pulled the still shaking blonde into her arms. Betty sighed and wrapped hers around the raven girl's neck.

"Call me if you need too," Veronica said simply when she pulled apart. Betty only nodded. Veronica gave one last sad smile before walking away with Archie.

After a few more minutes, the gym had cleared out and everyone was gone  
"She coming with us?" FP pulled his jacket back on. Jughead nodded quietly.

"Alright, lets get going. It's gonna be a long day at the station tomorrow," he sighed.

Jughead felt Betty tense up at that and he held her shoulder a little tighter.  
Instead of saying anything, he just silently agreed and he and Betty walked off with FP.

When they got to the car, Jug opened the door for Betty and she sat down in the middle seat and he settled next to her.

"Seat belt," he reminded her softly.  
She did so and then leaned back into his chest when they were settled.

He placed his arm back over her shoulders and kissed her temple.

Everyone was quiet on the ride home. Probably in shock. Jug had his eyes on Betty the entire time while she just stared at the back of the seat in front of him, gripping onto his thigh.

"This can't be happening," she thought over and over, "Why is this happening again? Why can't he just be dead already?"

They pulled up to the house a few minutes later and everyone got out. Betty held tightly onto Jughead's arm as they walked up to the house and he led her inside. 

Jug shook his head in dismissal at Jellybean's confused expression when they walked in. The young girl just shrugged and walked down to her room in the basement.  
"Jug, you go get her set up in the guest room," FP said, referring to Betty's old room.

"Wait here just a minute, okay?"he said softly to Betty. She quietly nodded and then Jug went over to FP.

"Jug, I know what you're gonna ask. And I don't-"

"Dad I'm not letting her sleep alone," he argued.

"Boy, you're not-"  
"She's scared, dad. She's terrified," he pleaded.

FP bit his lip with a frown on his face.  
"Fine," he gave in, "But if I hear any funny business-"  
"Jesus, dad. The girl was just attacked for god's sake," Jug grimaced.

FP opened his mouth so say something but apparently decided against it as he turned back to the kitchen. Jug went back over to Betty who was waiting by the staircase. He gave her a weak smile and the two of them walked up the stairs.

"Yours or mine?" he rubbed her shoulder softly when they got to the top of the stairs.

She kept her eyes locked on the floor, not responding.  
"Betty?" he asked quietly.  
"Yours is okay," she quipped, grasping his hand again.  
"Alright," he gave her hand a quick squeeze and they went back into his room.

They walked in and Jughead pulled out a shirt for her and turned back to her. She was standing in the middle of his room, her fingers interlocked together.

He breathed and walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing his thumbs gently.

She inhaled sharply and looked up at him.  
"You're safe," he raised his eyebrows and met her light green eyes.

She blinked a few times before nodding her head slowly.

They both got changed: her in his shirt and her underwear and him in only a pair of boxers.

"You wanna go wash your makeup off?" he asked her.

"I'm okay," she shook her head. All she wanted at this point was to just get to bed and let this day be over with... even though tomorrow is just another nightmare waiting to happen.

Jughead nodded his head and gently took her clenched fingers again, leading her over to his bed.

He threw the covers back and laid down first. She crawled into bed next to him and curled into his side while he pulled her close to him with one of his arms. 

She was still shivering and he pulled his covers over the two of them. He looked down and she was asleep in an instant, her breathing in his comforting scent with her hands holding tightly to his shirt.

"Goodnight, my love," he murmured into her hair and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep as well.

 

Jughead's eyes cracked open but he wasn't sure about what had woken him up. He turned his head to see if Betty was next to him. 

She was, but she was sitting up, shaking and sobbing into her hands.

"Betty," he exclaimed softly and sat up, pulling her into his chest. She pulled her hands from her face and gripped tightly onto his shirt while he rubbed his hand over her back.

"It's okay," he said softly, "You're okay. You're safe, Betty."

She just continued to cry harder into his shirt.  
"Breathe," he murmured into her hair while he smoothed it down with his hand, "Breathe, sweetheart."

Her gaps for air evolved into sniffles a short while later.

He looked down at her and she was focusing on the wall with a calm expression on her face. But there was something about the look on her face that made her seem calm yet terrified at the same time. 

"Tell me," he quipped.  
"I don't want to die, Jug," her tired voice answered him, "And I don't want him to kill me. I don't want this all to happen again I can't... I cant handle the hell we all went through last year happening again."

"I know," he simply answered, "I know but we're gonna catch him. And when we do, hopefully that monster can fry in the electric chair for all I care."

He heard his words back and realized how harsh he had sounded. Of course that's what he wanted to happen to Hal and Betty wanted it to happen too but it wasn't what she needed to hear right now.

"This house... this is where that monster lived," she said instead with disgust in her voice.

He knew what she was saying and she pulled away to look at his face.

"I don't think I can stay here for a while. I'm sorry I've been making you wait and-"  
"Stop," he placed a hand on her thigh, "I understand. You don't need to explain."

"I still wanna stay tonight with you though," she admitted, wiping her tears away.

He studied her face for a moment. Broken. Scared. Hopeless.

He hated it when she had that look on her face. It broke him to pieces and all he wanted to do was hold her until everything was all better.

"Okay," he rubs her thigh with his hand, "Let's lie down at least. You don't have to sleep just yet if you don't want to."

He took the nod of her head as a cue to lie back down and she laid next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on top of his chest. She rested the side of her head on his chest while she focused her eyes on the red letters of his clock.

But after a while, the steady drum of his heartbeat put her to sleep.


End file.
